A broken promise
by blueroses321
Summary: Pidge/katie is 17 Starts before episode 5 Shiro is 20 He broke a promise he doesn't even remember. He doesn't even remember her. Let's see if she will ever get her love back as well as her family. I do not own Voltron if I did Pidge would be closer to Shiros age/ Shiro would be closer to Pidge's age. Also on wattpad.
1. 1

Pidge/katie is 17

Set before episode 5

"Thoughts"

"Talking"

3rd person

 _"Maybe he just doesn't realize it's me..."_

Pidge thinks to herself

"Hopefully Keith doesn't. He might tell him...but what if he doesn't remember me at all. What if he forgot...that he loved me." Pidge walks out of her room and goes to the kitchen.

"Hey Pidge can I talk to you for a tick?" Keith asks

"Yeah sure what's up?" Pidge says. Keith looks around and sees Shiro walking down the hall.

"We might not want to talk here." Keith says quietly

"Fine" Pidge follows Keith to the training deck, where no one is at the moment

"I know it you Katie"

"W...what are you talking about?" Pidge looks around nervously

"He doesn't remember much about what happened before he left for the Kerberos mission, he remembers me a little but...he doesn't remember meeting you. He remembers stories of you but that's all" Keith says sadly.

"So...he did break our promise...Keith promise me something" Katie says almost in tears.

"Depends"

"Don't tell the others who I am yet...I'll...I'll do it soon." Pidge slowly starts walking back to her room and when she closes the door burst into tears

"You promised...you promised you would come back, promised that you would love me no matter what...you said you would love me forever," Pidge pulls out a necklace from in her shirt, on the necklace is a diamond ring.

~~~time skip brought to you by shirtless Shiro~~~

*knock knock*

"Pidge you there? It's time for dinner. You already skipped lunch in your room working on your gadgets, come on." Shiro says from the hallway. He opens the door and walks in only to find Pidge asleep on her bed. He walks closer and sees something shining in Pidge's hand.

"Shiro..."Pidge mumbles in her sleep. "love" Shiro couldn't here her after that.

"Come on Pidge you have to eat," Shiro wakes Pidge up.

"W..what?" Pidge rubs her eyes gently and Shiro sees the ring hanging around her neck.

 _"God why is that so cute? No...stop bad Shiro...wait, is that an engagement ring? Why does Pidge have an engagement ring..."_ ,"It's time for dinner." Shiro says hiding his panic and curiosity

"Oh...ok" Pidge gets up and tucks the ring back into her shirt hoping Shiro didn't see it,"Let's go"

 **Author's note:I know a lot of people call Pidge trans but to me she is just a girl trying to find her family and protect her loved ones. She kinda reminds me of Mulan**


	2. 2

_"thought"_

 _"talk"_

 _shiro's_ pov

 _"Pidge looks so much like Matt...but the only sibling Matt has is Katie...that name, why does it make me feel this way?"_

Shiro says to himself as his heart starts to race.

"Hey space dad I got a question for you." Lance says looking really nervous

"What Lance?" Shiro asks calmly

"So I like this g...person, I've known this person for awhile*mumbles something* and I don't know what to do anymore because the feelings are just getting stronger and I know for a fact they don't like me" Lance explains all in one breath.Shiro walks up to Lance and puts his non-robotic arm on him" They are on the ship obviously...If it's Allura just stop, she's thousands of years older than you. If it's Coran isn't he supposed to be space uncle? If its Hunk you are out of luck because he is very very straight. If it's Pidge" Shiro doesn't know why but that thought makes his heart drop, as, she might say yes. Lastly if it's Keith ask away" Shiro pats Lance on the back and walks off. Lance yells a thanks after him.

~~~time skip brought to you by klance~~~

3rd person

"Hey Keith?" Lance says timidly."What do you want Lance?" Keith says annoyed.

*Lance starts mumbling*

"I can't hear you Lance," Keith looks at Lance curiously.

"I LIKE YOU OK!? I like you,"Lance says and runs off

"That was expected, didn't see him doing it like that though..." Pidge appears out of nowhere and walks over to a frozen Keith.

 ** _Author's notes:_** ** _I know this chapter was more klance then anything but I needed it. At first I will probably be updating at random but i'm pretty sure I'll mostly be posting on fridays._**


	3. 3

_"thoughts_

 _"talk"_

 **3rd person**

"Keith you there?" Pidge taps his shoulder gently.

"D...did he just say he likes me?" Keith says lightly to himself more than to Katie.

"Yep."Keith faints.

"Oh come on..." Pidge sighs lightly and starts dragging Keith when she bumps into Hunk.

"Ah! Why is Keith in the floor and why are you dragging him?" Hunk asks looking very freaked out.

"Lance confessed to him. He fainted and he's to heavy for me to pick up. Mind helping?" Pidge says looking a little annoyed.

"Yeah...no prob."Hunk says calmer.

~~time skip till after episode 7 brought to you by Hunks sweetness~~

"Hey...uh Lance can I talk to you?" Keith says nervously.

"Yeah sure what's up?"Lance looks away nervously.

Keith drags Lance into a empty hallway and kisses Lance lightly. "I like you too idiot."

Lance faints and Keith picks him up bridal style so he can carry him to his room. Little does he know there was a little Pidge watching them taking pictures of everything.

"So cute! I remember the first time Shiro carried me like that"

~~Flashback~~

"Shiro stop being so mean!" Katie yells while laughing and running away from Shiro.

"What am I doing to be mean?" Shiro laughs while chasing Katie.

"You're tickling me and not letting me work on my experiment"Katie yells as she runs up a few stairs.

"So? My amazingly beautiful girlfriend isn't giving me a kiss. What am I supposed to do?" Shiro corners her.

"Kiss me?" She says while smirking.

"Umm...nah" Shiro picks her up into his arms and kisses her forehead lightly while Katie laughs.

"Ok can you guys not? It's gross. I should have never introduced you two." Matt says acting like he's about to puke.

~~End of flashback~~

Katie falls to the ground and starts to cry.

"God I miss you Shiro. I miss you too Matt, I hope we find you soon..."

After a few minutes you hear light footsteps walking down the hall. "Oh dear. Are you ok Pidge?" Princess Allura asks.

Pidge brushes the tears of of her face as she says "I'm fine I promise I just...I just miss my love."

"You...have a mate back on Earth?" Allura looks at Pidge surprised.

"No...he's not on Earth" Pidge looks down sad. Allura decides not to ask any more question but sits on the floor with the young girl and hold her in her arms as she cries.

 **Authors note:** **I know I posted this morning but ive been on a bus for the past few hours on the way to a football game i dont want to go to but we have to preform. I am a band kid lol.**

 **Id like to thank unicorncat453 BrightScales214 for the reviews. This is my first ever story and i didnt think anyone would read it let alone like it.**


	4. Chap 4

_"thoughts"_ "talking"

This chapter is in between episodes 7/8

3rd person

"Paladins! I have news! We have been invited to a ball by the Sirians." PrincessAllurasays excitedly

"Um, Princess are you sure this is a good idea? After what happened last time and all," Katie says nervously

"But of course we! We all need a night off and it will be splendid! But you all must not wear your Paladin uniforms.Coran should have something for you boys to wear. Pidge you are to come with me. I have the perfect dress for you,"Allura tells the paladins and Pidge sighs sadly.Allura starts happily dragging Katie to her room to get ready. The boys all laugh at the thought of Pidge in a dress.

"Maybe tonight will be fun after all" Keith says smirking remembering how Shiro and Katie first meet.

~~Flashback~~

"I don't understand why I have to come tonight...It's a masquerade ball and I don't like dancing. Why do I have to go Shiro?" Keith asks Shiro. Shiro looks at Keith a little disappointed.

"Because I want you to meet a few of my friends." Shiro states firmly fixing his tie and looks over at Keith again. "Go get dressed. Clean up."

Keith sighs and goes to get ready. About an hour later Keith walks out ready and they leave. As they walk into the ballroom

Keith notices Shiro's eyes on a girl across the room with long brown hair and honey eyes in a long black dress with a green belt. Slowly he sees a boy with short brown hair and glasses walk up to Shiro and hug him.

"Hey man! What's up Shiro?" The boy asks with his arm on his shoulder.

"Hey Matt. Nothing much. There is someone I want you to meet. This is my brother Keith." Shiro says pointing to Keith. Matt shakes his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Keith. I've heard a lot about you."Matt says smiling and leansinto whisper in Keith's ear. " What is Shiro looking at? He seems distracted,"

Keith whispers back "There's a girl across the room. Long black dress, green belt, long brown hair, and honey eyes. I think she has caught is attention," as Keith says this his eyes widen and after a minute Matt yells

"WAIT WHAT!?" he looks around and smiles apologetically to the people around them. "Shiro I'll be right back. I'm going to go grab my sister." Matt runs off and a minute later comes back with the girl Shiro has stared at for the last half hour. "Shiro this is my sister Katie, Katie this is my friend Shiro." Matt says smirking.

Katie looks up lightly smiling and says "It's nice to meet you." she looks away blushing as Shiro takes her hand and kisses the back of her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Katie. would you like to dance?" Shiro asks as Matt starts to smirk more but at the same time gets annoyed because his best friend is flirting with his sister.

"I would love too." Katie says and they slowly move on to the dance floor. Keith and Matt watch as Shiro and Katie slowly start to dance together...slowly loving closer. All of a sudden Katie throws her head back laughing and is twirled by Shiro.

"You think they will be happy?" Keith asks Matt looking over his shoulder at him.

"Lets just say if he hurts her he will die" Matt says and laughs lightly. Out of nowhere a guy Keith's age walks up and steals him away. They dance the boy cracks jokes and talks but Keith doesn't hear anything just dances and watches Shiro and Katie. The boy dancing with Keith eventually gives up dancing or talking to Keith and sighslightly while walking away. Keith walks back over to Matt only to see him smirking.

~~Flashback ends~~

Keith goes to his room after getting what he is to wear from Coran to get ready, wondering if tonight will bring back any of Shiro's memories of Katie.

 **Authors note:** **So In this story Shiro actally adopted Keith legally and so he is his older brother. The boy Keith was dancing with will have a meaning later and if you recognize the Sirians I love you.** **(p.s. to the Orch dork** **my "wife"(aka bff) is a Orch dork so nah. Actually so is my brother and sister.)**


	5. chap 5

_"thoughts"_

"talking"

 **3rd person**

The boys all have finished getting ready and go sit in the Lounge while waiting for Pidge and the princess.

"What is taking them so long? I want to get dancing!"Lance says wiggling his eyebrows. The other paladins laugh and start making jokes about Lance usually taking the longest time for Anything. All of a sudden the boys go quiet as they see Princess Allura walk into the room. She is wearing a beautiful pale pink Ball gown with silver leaves and pink roses on it. She walks over to the boys smiling.

"Hello boys. May introduce you to" A beautiful human girl walks in thatthe boys do not recognize at first. "Katie Holt" the boys all look at her in shock as they see a girl with honey brown hair in a braided bun, sleekemerald-greengown with emerald and diamonds on the trim of her bust.

"Hello Gentlemen." She says in a soft voice that sounded nothing like the Pidgethey knew.

"P-Pidge?" Hunk asks shocked. Katie shakes her head and laughs lightly.

"It's Katie tonight." she says smiling and looks over to Shiro and you can see some og the light leave her eyes. Keith walks up to her and bows lightly offering his hand.(Yes he is with Lance but go with it.)

"Shall I be your escort for the night m'lady?" Katie laughs and her eyes began to shine bright again. If anyone had looked at Shiro in that moment they would have seen the look of jealousy and sadness on his face.

 _"Why do I feel this way? She's Matt's sister..."_ Shiro plasters on a fake smile and get out of his head just in time to hear Katie's reply.

"Yes you may kind sir." She links her arm with his as he stands straight.

"B-But what about me?"Lance asks pouting slightly at Keith.

"Just because I am escorting her doesn't mean I will only dance with her. I'm sure there is someone she wants to dance with besides me aswell."Keith says looking down at Katie and notices the ring on her finger. He leans down and whispers in her ear "you are wearing the ring he gave you I see." She nods her head yes.

"Are we going or not?" She asks looking over at Allura

"Yes! Lets go." They get to the ball.

Keith and Katie go straight to dancing as do Hunk, Allura, and Coran.

With Katie Keith

"Do you think he will remember anything tonight?" Katie asks looking worried.

"I'm hoping so. I want to treat you as my sister again without being questioned." Keith says laughing lightly.

"Fo you remember how he proposed?" Katie asks

"Of course. I helped plan it after all."Keith says smirking

 ** _~~~Flashback~~~_**

Katie and Shiro are at a skating rink. Unknown to Katie, Keith and Matt are there aswell.

"Katie...I know its only been two years but I-I have a question for you." Shiro says as he skates to the very outside of the ice rink with Katie. The music changes to "I won't give up" by Jason Mraz. Shiro gets on one knee and pulls out a little box.

"Will you marry me Katie? I love you. I want to be by your side forever. Please?"

Shiro asks looking up at her.

Katie looking down at the man she loves with all her heart as she has small tears in her eyes. "YES!" Shiro stands up and Katie tackles him into a big hug. She kisses him lightly and whispers against his lips " A million times yes."

 ** _~~~Flashback end~~~_**

"Go dance with him. He looks a little jealous." Katie says looking over to Lance.

"On one condition" Keith says looking at Katie. "Go dance with Shiro" Katie agrees and the both go to their respective partner.

 ** _Authors Note:_ I know it's early but i wont be able to update Friday so...here it is now. I hope the pieces are slowly falling together. Have a happy thanksgiving! (If you celebrate thanksgiving) Love you guys! ;p**


	6. 6

_"thoghts"_ "talking"

3rd pov

Katie slowly walks up to where Shiro is sitting. As she gets closer to him he looks up at her and has a small flash back to when agirl wholooked a lot like her but in a mask walked up to him with a guy who he thinks was Matt. ** _(2 chapters ago flashback. only a piece of it though)_**

"You look beautiful Katie." He says as he stands up.

"Thank you Shiro" she looks away blushing and subconsciously puts her hand on heart. Shiro looks down at her hand and notices the ring.

"Is that an engagement ring?" Shiro asks while having a feeling of dread but deep in his mind he is extremely happy. Katie looks down at the ring and smiles lightly.

"Yes...yes it is..." she says looking up at him still smiling with a shine in her eyes but as her eyes meet his the shine dulls.

"Who gave it to you? Does he know at all what happened?" Shiro asks trying not to be jealous

"The man I love."she mumbles something that Shiro couldn't hear " yes he knows everything that happened." she looks down with a small tear on her cheek. Shiro brings his hand up subconsciously and brushes the tear away.

"Kitten you know I don't like it when you cry..." Shiro say and Katie looks up at him in shock

"W..what did you call me?"Katie says almost in tears

"I'm so sorry I don't know where that came from..." Shiro looks down ashamed

"I...its fine... Do you want to dance?"Katie asks after a minute.

"Yeah sure...so tell me about your fiancé" Shiro says as they move on to the dance floor. She looks down blushing as she thinks of what to say.

"He fights hard for what he believes in, he is really close with dad and Matt

Matt is actually the one that introduced me to him. He has a heart of gold even if right now its a little broken." Katie explains while she dances. Shiro spins her while listening.

"Did I know him...before?" he looks at Katiewith sad eyes and a smile

"Kinda..." _"I can't lie but I can't tell him.."_ Katie thinks looking nervously down. "You knew him extremely well. every little thing about him actually."

"Really?"Shiro looks at her in shock

"Yeah. No way to separate you guys either" she laughs at her inside joke.

"So I was a third wheel?" he looks around and notices Lance being a drama queen while dancing with Keith

"Not really." she notices whathe's looking at "He was close with Keith too..."

"Keith knows him?" Shiro snaps his head to look back at Katie.

"Yeah" She smiles softly as he spins her again "You know...I remember how we first meet."

"We meet before? Im...Im sorry I don't remember"Shiro looks at her ashamed

"Its ok...I mean I was wearing a mask anyways" She says laughing and the music slowly stops and they break apart.

"This was fun"Shiro says

"Yes it was. Thank you for the dance" Katie walks away to the food table.

 ** _Authors note:_**

 ** _Hey guys! So The next chapter will be just a flashback I think. I might change my mind but I have an Idea for this next chapter. I hope you guys liked this chapter! Be back next week!_**


	7. 7

_thoughts"_

talking ** _~~Flashback 3rd person~~_**

"Katie there is someone here for you!"Matt calls up the stairs. Katie walks down only to see Shiro.

"Hello again" Shiro says once he sees her.

"What are you doing here?" she asks looking down at him from the top of the stairs.

"You...You left this the other night" Shiro holds up a green and black braceletand looks away blushing. Matt looks up at his sister to see her wearing only a pair of really short shorts and a tank top.

"Katie go put on some clothes! No wonder Shiro is a blushing mess."Matt whispers the last part to himself. Katie rolls her eyes.

"I'llbe down in a minute Shiro." As she walks to her room she sticks her tongueout at her older brother.

"So you like my sister." Matt says calmly but Shiro can see in his eyes he might blow up soon.

"I don't know...I think so." Shiro says looking into Matt's eyes.

"I'm telling you now. You hurt her it will be the last thing you do." Matt says so calmly its scary. Shiro nods his head and Katie slowly walks down the stairs.

"Sorry it took so long..." Katie says blushing sightly.

"Its fine." Shirostands up to meet her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Well since Katie is all dressed and stuff why don't you two go to the movies or something?" Matt says smirking as he watches his best friend and little sister look away blushing.

"Sure..why not." Shiro looks at Katie asking her if she wants to go.

"sounds fun."Katie says and they walk out of the house.

"So..."Shiro says awkwardly

"You know you could have just given the bracelet to Matt at school or something. you didn't have to give it to me in person." Katie looks down.

"I wanted to bring it to you. Plusiwanted to see you without the mask." He said as they walk. Katie blushes as red as a tomato.

~~time skip 4 months later~~

Katie and Shiro where sitting in the living room when Katie gets an evil idea. sho moves slightly in Shiro's arms and kisses his cheek lightly. Shiro moves his head to look at her right as Katie moves to kiss his cheek again. They kiss lightly. Katie jumps up andtrysto run away.

"Shiro stop being so mean!" Katie yells while laughing and running away from Shiro.

"What am I doingto bemean?" Shiro laughs while chasing Katie.

"You're tickling me and not letting me work on my experiment"Katie yells as she runs up a few stairs.

"So? My amazingly beautiful girlfriend isn't giving me a kiss. What am I supposed to do?" Shiro corners her.

"Kiss me?" She says while smirking.

"Umm...nah" Shiro picks her up into his arms and kisses her forehead lightly while Katie laughs.

"Ok can you guys not? It's gross. I should have never introduced you two." Matt says acting like he's about to puke.

"To bad. You did and now I have the love of my life..." Shiro says and kisses her again. After the kiss Katie looks away blushing.

"Whatever. If you guys got to her room the door STAYS OPEN! And no funny business." Matt says with a serous face.

"Yeah yeah I know the rules."Shiro says as he carries Katie up the stairs

 ** _~~end flashback~~_**

Shiro wakes up _"Was that real...am I Pidge's fiancé? Why didn't she tell me...maybe imnotand just dreamt it up."_

 ** _Authors note:_** ** _I hope you liked this chappy. I wasnt sure how to end this one...I thought why not give Shiro some memories but have him doubt himself a little._** ** _Bye lovelies! See y'all next week!_**


	8. 8

Authors note: So in this chapter it starts about a day before the battle at the end of season 2 and ends before Shiro is found.

"talking"

 _"thoughts"_

 ** _sounds_**

3rd person

"So Pidge tells me you are close with her fiance?"Shiro says when they take a water break

"Yes I am. He is a good man. If only he would remember her."Keith says looking dead at Shiro

"What do you mean? Why doesn't he remember her?"Shiro says not understanding.

"Nothing. Nevermind. Don't ask Pidge. She is only now getting better." Keith says right as Hunk runs in

"Dinner time guys." Hunk says and they all go down to dinner.

 ** _~~time skip after dinner in Pidge's room~~_**

"Katie...what is his name?"Shiro asks

"... I can't tell you" She says looking down at her project trying to ignore him.

"Because its me?" He says and she whips her head around to face him

"What? How find you find out?" Katie says standing from her chair as he walks over to her

"I had a dream kitten. Then it I remembered it all over dinner. I remember I started calling you kitten on our first date. I remember giving you that ring around your neck. I remember."Shiro says as he places a hand on her cheek.

"Then what are you waiting for? It's been almost 2..." Shiro cuts her of with a gentle kiss. Katie wraps her arms around his neck as he moves his robo arm around her waist. They slowly break apart for air

"I've missed your kitten...so much." He says looking into her eyes.

Alarm goes off

"We have to go..."

 ** _~~time skip to the day after Shiro goes missing~~_**

knock knock

"GO AWAY!" Pidge sobs out as Keith enters the room

"Katie. Come here" Keith pulls her into his arms and lets her cry out and hit him softly ** _(to him its soft lol)_**

"He left me...again...he remembers and leaves again. This time it might be for good" Katie cries against his chest

"shhh... I know... I know. You need to be strong though. We need you." as he says this the rest of the gang walks by Pidge's room and sees this. Allura walks in first and joins the hug, then Hunk does, then Lance, and lastly the man who has no idea why Katie is more upset the Keith, Coran

"Wait he remembered?!" Keith says just realizing what she said. She nods her head

"He told me the other night...right before"She turns her head away


	9. 9

"talking"

 _"thoughts"_

~~ 3rd person ~~ everyone but Pidge Allura ~~

"We need to do something. She hasn't left her room for two weeks!" Keith said really worried while pacing back and forth.

"Maybe she just needs time? But Keith we all have a question. Why does he matter so much to her? I mean yes he is all of our friend but I would think that you would be the one like that." Lance says

"She loves him. She has loved him since a masquerade ball on Earth. He left and forgot her than the day before he goes missing again he remembers. She has lost him twice now." Keith says sadly

"Wait... They were in love? That explains the looks she gave him." Hunk said

"IM SORRY WHAT! Number three is heartbroken because of Number one? He forgot about her? How could he do that!" Coran practically yells

"He didn't know," Keith says

~~ time skip to when Shiro is back ~~

Pidge walks out of her room for the first time in a very long time. She walks to the lounge with her headphones and music on. she looks up when she gets into the Lounge and sees everyone surrounding something. She takes out one headphone and asks " What's going on guys?"

"Hey Pidge," Shiro says. Her eyes go wide, she tackles him into a big hug and cries softly "I'm sorry I almost broke our promise. Like I said I'm going to help you find your family."

"W...what?" She looks up at him confused

"The guys told me how you've haven't really left your room. Would there be any other reasons for your actions? " Shiro look down at her equally confused. Pidge pulls out of his arms, shakes her head and runs back to her room crying

"What did I do?" Shiro looks at the other and sees the boys glaring at him while Allura just looks confused. The boys all go to check on Pidge leaving Shito and Allura alone together.

"Shiro... I have been worried about you. I realized something while you were gone." Allura Says looking at him with half-lidded eyes

"Yes, Princess?" Shiro looks at her confused more than he already is.

"I think I'm in love with you." She says slowly moving closer to him

"Well, princess I'm willing to try if you wish," Shiro says while deep inside his heart he feels like he is betraying someone.

~~ with Katie and the boys ~~

"He...he forgot me...again" She says curling herself into a ball as the boys all try to comfort her

"It's OK. We will get him to remember again soon." Keith looks around the room. "

~~ time skip to dinner ~~

Everyone is sitting at the table eating. Allura stands up.

"I have an announcement to make. Shiro and I are now together." as Allura says this the boys minus Shiro look at Pidge and notice her tears.

"Congrats. Excuse me. If anyone needs me I'll be in my room." Pidge says in an emotionless voice as she gets up and leaves. Shiro notices as she goes a tear going down her cheek.

~~ time skip to season 4 episode 2 ~~

"I'm going alone guys. I got this. I need to find him." She says to Lance, Keith, and Hunk

"Fine but if you need us contact us OK?" Lance says worriedly

"Of course," She says with a small smile and gives each boy a kiss on the cheek as she goes to leave.

~~ after she gets back with Matt ~~

"Shiro! You're OK! You haven't been doing anything to my little sister have you?" Matt says smirking

"Matt stop," Pidge says quietly

"Why would I? I'm with Princess Allura." Shiro says confused again

"Wait...what? Katie. Your room. Now." Matt says while glaring at Shiro.

"OK... let's go." she grabs Matts hand, and they go to her room.

"OK, what on Earth is wrong with Shiro? Did you too break up?" Matt says looking annoyed

"No... He just doesn't remember me." Katie whispers softly and Her brother brings her into his arms letting her cry

"Sh...It's OK" Matt says and eventually, they both fall asleep

~~ with the others ~~

"What was that about," Shiro asks confused

"You don't need to know," Hunk says as he and the others go into the castle.

 ** _Authors note:_**

 ** _ok, I'm sorry don't kill me. I had too. It will end up with a happy Pidge and Shiro I promise. I hope you liked this chapter even though I was very evil. I hope you all have a Merry Christmas or whatever you celebrate lol. Bye, guys! Love y'all._**


	10. 10

**_A/N: this is a little AU from episode 4 season 4. I wanted to add something._**

 **"song"**

 ** _~~ 3rd person ~~_**

The day before they start the show Matt and Keith walk up to Coran

"Coran, for the show maybe one of the days Katie could sing? She has a beautiful voice, and she has a new song..." Matt says kind nervous

"Does number 3 know about this?" Coran asks suspiciously

"No, but she needs to sing the song she wrote. It's about what's going on." Keith says calmly. "We can get her to do it you just have to agree"

"If number 3 says yes then I agree," Coran says and walks off

"let's go tell Pidge," the two boys say together

~~ in her room ~~

" I'm not singing," she says looking at the two boys

"Please. I want to hear you again and you have the best energy when you are on stage." Matt says pleading with puppy dog eyes

"Fine...only once" She reluctantly agrees and then kicks the boys out of her room

"Great now I have to find something to wear..."

~~ time skip brought to you by brain worms ~~

"Now cool cats before the last Voltron show We have something special for you guys," Coran says to everyone " Introducing the beautiful, the amazing, Katie Holt!!" Katie walks out in a black dress on and a sad smile. " Handing the mic over now."

"Hi. I have a song for you all tonight. I wrote it not long ago. I hope you all like it..." she says nervously. Slowly you hear soft guitar playing in the distance.

 **"I understand**

 **I understand why you'd choose her**

 **She beautiful In every way** **that im not**

 **I miss when you were mine**

 **It breaks my heart to see you two"**

Shiro doesn't understand why, but he feels his heartbreaking as she sings

 **"But I have to let it be**

 **You're happy and that's all that matters to me**

 **I'll love you forever**

 **Even if you don't remember**

 **I'll let you free**

 **Seeing you with her hurts more**

 **I remember when we first kissed**

 **It was magical**

 **I remember when we first danced**

 **That's when you stole my heart"**

Everyone sees a small tear fall from her eye as she sang her song

 **"Now it's all just a broken promise**

 **A broken love**

 **I'll be with forever I swear to you**

 **But if we get home**

 **I'll only wish you happiness with her**

 **You don't need me anymore**

 **I'll find another to hold my love...maybe one day"**

As the song comes to an end the audience cheers "Thank you for listening to my song. Now on to the main event!" Pidge runs backstage and quickly changes.

~~ time skip after last battle of season four ~~

"What do you want Lotor" Shiro asks when they all get to the castle

"I wish to call a truce. I want my father to lose power. You all are my only chance. We can end this war after my father." Lotor explains sitting calmly

"And why should we trust you?" Pidge asks, sitting across from him

"I understand you have no reason to but I want my father gone as well. I don't think I recognize you m'lady" Lotor says slightly flirting

"Green paladin. You can call me Pidge." She looks at him curiously. Shiro starts to feel a strange feeling in his stomach again

"You are the green paladin? I never expected a girl. Let alone one so beautiful." Lotor says taking her hand and kissing her knuckles, and she blushes lightly not used to someone doing this

"Dude step away from her before I punch you," Matt says really annoyed

"I'm sorry. I wasn't aware she had a mate." Lotor says backing up and sitting across from Pidge again

"I don't... Anymore" she looks away from the group sadly

"Anymore?" both Lotor and Shiro thing curiously

"Then why is the boy angry with me if he is not your mate?" Lotor cocks his head slightly looking confused

"He's my brother" She laughs lightly " He is very protective of me"

"her laugh is angelic" Lotor thinks smirking slightly on the outside

"I say we put him on probation. See if it lasts." Pidge says. The boys reluctantly agrees

"Thank you m'lady," Lotor says standing slowly up

"I'll show you to a guest room. Follow me." Pidge says as she stands and starts walking out of the room, Lotor following close behind.

 ** _Authors note:_**

 ** _I know Lotor is a bit ooc but I'm me and its part of a plan. I'm sorry I know I'm evil. don't kill me I'm sorry._**


	11. 11

**_~~ 5 years later on earth ~~_**

"I'm happy for you both. You are finally getting married." Katie say to Allura smiling softly as she helps Allura with her hair

"Oh yes...but I'm nervous," Allura says looking at Katie in the mirror

"Don't be. You guys have been together for five years now. He loves you" Katie says forcing her smile a bit feeling a slight pain

"Oh I know that and I love him but... cold feet," Allura says laughing slightly "so tell me has he asked you yet? You guys never talk about your relationship"

"No. He has not. It's still too soon." Katie says shaking her head as she finishes Allura's hair " there all done"

"It beautiful," Allure says blushing lightly

"Thanks. Let's get you into your dress" Katie takes out a princes style white wedding gown with a pink and blue bow on the waist

 ** _~~~ time skip to the ceremony ~~~_**

As Allura walks down the isle Katie looks at the man that she lost five years ago standing next to the man that loves her now.

 _"As I said... when we get back I will wish you only happiness with her..."_ ~~~ after the ceremony at the reception ~~

" And now a toast from the maid of honor," Keith says

"Allura you're like a sister to me. You were there for me when I needed you and didn't ask questions when you found me crying in the corridor. I'm happy you are happy. Now Shiro... I remember when I met you. Matt introduced us. we became close friends and it broke my heart when you disappeared as well as my brother and father. Then we meet again when you crash-landed and Lance Hunk and I found out what happened. I was so happy to see you again. And you didn't remember me. I got over it. Now here we are. Five years later. You are married to this beautiful princess and you both are happy. So all I have left to say is... To the bride!" Katie says happily on the outside while on the inside she feels slightly broken

"To the bride!" the crowd cheers

"To the groom!" Katie says

"To the groom!" the crowd repeats

"Now shall the bride and groom please make their way to the dance floor for the first dance?" She says and laughs lightly as Shiro and Allura walk to the dance floor and start to dance

"There's my beautiful girlfriend." Says a voice behind Katie

"Hi, Lotor. Did you like the wedding?" Katie asks

" Most certainly. Only thing that would have made it better is if it was ours" Lotor says smirking slightly

"Are you asking?" Katie asks as Lotor puts his arm around her waist, and they start to dance

"Yes..." Lotor says as he spins her

"Then yes" Katie say "Let's not say anything about it for now... till after they get back"

Lotor nods his head "That's fine love." He dips her "let's go. People are starting to leave and I want to get home, so I can be with my beautiful fiancee"

"Let's say goodbye first," Katie says.

They say their goodbyes and go home. Later that night fall asleep in each other's arms

 ** _Authors note:_**

 ** _I know it's a Few days early but I couldn't wait. I will be posting on Friday most likely as well but that depends if I can get the next chapter finished. This_** ** _story is far from over. I'm kinda evil sorry. (I'm not) no killing me, please. Love you guys! Until next week goodbye darling!_** ** _(p.s. I hope you had happy new years or however you say that lol*_**


	12. 12

Pidge shoots up out of her bed quickly _" it was just a dream..."_ she thinks to her self as he climbs out of bed and gets ready for the day. When she walks out of her room she sees Lotor standing there waiting.

"Good morning Pidge how are you?" Lotor says calmly and smiling softly

"I'm...fine. How are you?" She looks at him suspiciously as they walk to the dining hall

"I'm splendid." He says with a cocky smirk

"Katie! Wait up!" A voice yells from behind them. Pidge turns to see Matt run to her

"Katie? I thought your name was Pidge?" Lotor cocks his head slightly confused

 _"That's kinda cute... No bad Katie"_ "My name is Pidge, but my name is also Katie." She says smiling softly as she looks over at her brother "You needed something, Matt?"

"Yeah...um...GREEN! I mean Voltron's repairs... I need your help with it tonight." Matt says while looking really confused and glancing back and forth between Pidge and Lotor.

"Yeah, no prob. I need to check up on green anyways." She says with still having the soft smile on her face "Anything else or can we go to breakfast?"

 _"That smile... It's beautiful..."_ Lotor thinks to himself but when he looks up from Pidge he notices Matt's glare.

 _"What is with this guy? I swear if he touches her I will kill him very very slowly."_ Matt thinks while continuing to glare at Lotor " No that's all sis. Let's go get some food."

"Finally! I'm so hungry..." Katie says and walks to get food

After Lotor and Katie get their food they sit down and start talking. A few minutes later Shiro walks in as Katie laughs at something Lotor said

"That's not how it works Lotor. Humans are a tad more diverse than that" She laughs again

 _"What is this feeling? Why does it hurt so much to see her laughing like that with him"_ Shiro thinks as he slowly makes his way over to the food.

"Morning Shiro. How ya doing buddy?" Hunk asks with his normal sweet smile

"I'm fine..." His eyes cut to Katie and Lotor

"Aw yeah. That. They walked in together. Been laughing ever since. I don't like the guy but if he makes her happy...I'll deal." Hunk slightly glares at Shiro " She deserves to be happy. The last guy broke her heart. " Hunk glare intensifies

"Wow...who would do that to her?" Shiro asks not noticing Hunks glare

"You would be surprised. They were engaged. He left on something came back and didn't remember her. Now he has another girl. If he can move on why can't she?" Hunk explains his eyes going soft as he looks over at Pidge.

 ** _Authors note:_** ** _Yeah, it was a dream... sorry? Haha...Thanks for reading darlings! See ya next week!_**


	13. 13

"He doesn't remember her? What happened? Why not?" Shiro asks Hunk quickly

"We don't know why but Matt's kinda mad at him right now." Hunk says still looking at Katie as she laughs again with Lotor

~~~ with Lotor and Pidge ~~~

"So real talk now. What happened with your mate?" Lotor asks looking l her in the eyes head tilted

"He forgot me. We were in love... But a few years ago him, my brother, and my father went on a mission to space. Not long ago, maybe a few months? I don't know time is confusing to me now... He came back to Earth and then we find Blue and just like that we are on space...Him not even remembering me. He gets lost in space again after that big battle but right before we go he remembers me. He comes back to us again and I'm forgotten again. Now he is with Allura and I'm alone." As she explains a single tear falls from her eyes. Lotor brings up his hand and softly brushes the stray tear away

"So he is your ex-mate?" Lotor says looking over to Shiro moving his hand to reach out for hers

"Yes. It's silly. He is in my heart and I don't thinkican give him up but I know I need to. Even if I did have another...he wouldn't have as much of my heart and soul as he does." She lets Lotor take her hand and they sit in silence after that. after a few minutes they decided to get up and go.

"You know...I might not be very good at sharing but I wouldn't mind trying to steal your heart from him. Or getting to know you more. I know your smart, I know you have a very kind heart, and I know that you don't see the beauty you hold and not just on the outside, but id love to know more" Lotor says as they walk out. He pulls her into his arms and leans in slightly as he talks and stops as their noses brush

"W...What are you asking me?" Pidge stutters looking back and forth from his eyes to lips. Lotor leans in more almost touching her lips with his.

"I'm asking for you to try. To let me tr-" She leans in and kisses him gently. He moves them to lean against the wall as they kiss. He likes her bottom lip lightly asking for entrance. She allows it. After what feels like hours they break the kiss to breath.

~~~ With Shiro right after they exit the dining hall ~~~

Shiro walks out a few minutes after they walk out. When he walks out he sees Pidge lean in and kiss Lotor. He watches as Lotor move them yo the wall and he feels his heart-break into a million little pieces. He slowly walks away before they break away so they don't know he was there and saw them.

 ** _Authors note:_**

Hey guys...I'm back. Kinda. the phone I have is not permanent... Its a prepaid till I get my child support in February


	14. 14

**_Ok before I start I have an idea. Mainly because I can't choose and I want yall to. I want yall to vote for me. I mean vote Shiro or Lotor._**

~~~ after they break apart ~~~

Katie bites her lip lightly looking up at Lotor

"So is that a yes?" Lotor asks lean back in slightly to lean his forhead against hers

"Yea... Ill try." Pidge says smiling softly "So... now what?"

"Do you wish to go see Green? If you do not want me to come as well I can go to my room." Lotor says pulling away but still holding her hand.

"You can come too. Just don't touch anything." She says as they start walking to Green's hanger

~~~ Later with Shiro and Matt ~~~

"What do you want Shiro" Matt asks as Shiro sits next to him

" Why have you been so mad at me since Pidge found you?" Shiro asks with a sad look on his face, Looking into Matt's eyes.

"I can't tell you. She would kill me. Doesn't mean I have to be happy for you." Matt says glaring at Shiro

"What do you mean? What did I do? Who Is she?" Shiro asks all at once

"You broke her heart. The only reason I'm okay with HIM is because she is happy. for the first time in a while from what I hear." Matt says as he gets up and walks away

"I broke who's heart... Could he mean... no...Right?" Shiro sits pondering this.

 ** _Author's Note_**

Im so so so so soooooo sorry. I've been out sick with a cold then got the flu not even a week later dont kill me. I haven't even been able to look at my phone for a while without throwing up (sorry if that's TMI). I'm again sorry. Don't kill me.


	15. 15

**_~~~ 3rd person ~~~_**

Later that night Shiro alone in his room

 _"Could it really be me?"_ He thinks to himself trying to figure it out

 _"It would explain all the glares and evil looks...and why it doesn't feel right with Allura."_ Shiro sits up and walks out of his room. On his way to the training deck he hears music coming from a room he has never been in. He goes in hiding in the shadows and sees Lotor and Katie in the room, Katie playing the guitar.

"Are you going to sing me a song?" Lotor asks with what is becoming his signature head tilt

" I can...just let me think of a song" She says going through a list of songs in her head. After a few minutes she slowly starts to play again

 ** _"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you_** ** _go_**

 ** _When_** ** _all those shadows almost killed your_** ** _light_**

I ** _remember you said don't leave me here_** ** _alone_**

 ** _But_** ** _all that's dead and gone and passed_** ** _tonight_**

 ** _Just_** ** _close your eyes,_**

 ** _the sun is going_** ** _down_**

 ** _You'll_** ** _be alright,_**

 ** _no one can hurt you_** ** _now_**

 ** _Come_** ** _morning light,_**

 ** _you and I'll be safe and_** ** _sound_**

 ** _Don't_** ** _you dare look out your window, darling everything's on_** ** _fire_**

 ** _The_** ** _war outside our door keeps raging_** ** _on_**

 ** _Hold_** ** _onto this lullaby even when the musics gone,_**

 ** _gone_** ** _Just_** ** _close your eyes,_**

 ** _the sun is going_** ** _down_**

 ** _You'll_** ** _be alright,_**

 ** _no one can hurt you_** ** _now_**

 ** _Come_** ** _morning light,_**

 ** _you and I'll be safe and sound_** ** _Just close your eyes,_**

 ** _you'll be_** ** _alright_**

 ** _Come_** ** _morning light,_**

 ** _you and I'll be safe and sound"_**

 _"Beautiful."_ Lotor thinks to him self with a slight smirk on his face when he notices Shiro standing at the door.

Lotor stands up and makes his way over to her and moves the guitar and pulls Katie close to him

" I'm going to kiss you again ok?" He asks moving so his lips meet hers

Shiro still standing at the door growls lightly under his breath. Pidge hears and pulls away quickly from Lotor

"Shiro...Hey whats up?" She asks calmly moving away as if she wasn't just kissing Lotor

"Training. Ten minutes. Go." Shiro says still annoyed **_(*cough* jealous *cough*)_** "Got it." She says as she swiftly runs out of the room past Shiro to go change into work out clothes.

After she leaves the room and is out of sight and ear shot Lotor walks up to Shiro smirking.

"Have you realized it yet? You are yhe one that broke her. And I shall be the one to fix her." Lotor says looking into Shiro's eyes " Do try and stay out of it. You do have a girl yourself. Remember that. You lost the chance to be with Miss. Holt."

"So... I was her love..." Shiro mutters to himself more than anything

" Yes. She told me everything. You lost your chance after you said yes to Princess Allura." Lotor say explaining this to him " So do not even try. She is mine now. You might want to go. Training and all."

Shiro as he realizes Lotor is right walks off to get the others and start training

 ** _Authors note:_**

Hey darlings! As we all know safe and sound does NOT belong to me. As always I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter, hope y'all have a good day, and hope to see you all again soon!


	16. 16

~~~ 3rd pov ~~~

After training Pidge says goodbye but before she can leave Shiro pulls her aside into a empty room.

" What do you want Shiro?' She asks slightly annoyed

"Tell me... am I the guy?" Shiro looks down at her with a sad look on his face

"I-I have no idea what you are talking about..." She says looking around getting slightly upset

" Katie am I the one who hurt you" Shiro says looking into her chocolate eyes trapping her, both of his arms on either side of her head

" Yes..." She mumbles looking away from him. He grabs he lightly on the chin forcing her to look him in the eyes. He leans down and kisses her roughly still pinning her against the wall one his robo arm on the side of her face. She leans in for only a second before her mind returns and she pushes him away and starts to cry

"WHY! WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME! YOU CANT JUST COME IN HERE AFTER I HAVE JUST STARTED TO GET OVER YOU... we both have someone else. You have Allura. I have Lotor. Just...Just stay away from me" she screams at him and runs out of the room sobbing

 _"what have I done..." Shiro thinks abd leans his head against the wall_

~~~ with Pidge ~~~

As she runs blindly crying she runs into a chest

"I-Im *sob* sorry" She says looking up to see her brother

"Katie are you ok? Come on." Matt asks as he drags her to his room

" What happened?" Matt asks pushing her hair out of hair

" He kissed me. He remembers and kissed me and i'm sick of being hurt" she says crying against her brothers chest

"shhhh...Its alright Katie..." He rubs her back comforting while thinking of ways to kill Shiro

" Wh-What am I supposed to tell Lotor? Or Allura?" She asks looking up at him

" Tell Lotor what happened and that you aren't going to do anything about Shiro and why would you have yo say anything to Allura? Thats Shiro's job." Matt says calmly getting up and Pidge follow looking in the mirror yo clean her face up

" Its time for dinner come on" Matt says when Pidge was done

" Right..."She mumbles

They walked out of the room and into the dinning room Katie saying nothing. Matt looks around the room and see Shiro talking to Allura with a smile on his face. Matt glares at him as Katie and him take their seats.

" Hello M'lady how are you today" Katie hears Lotor whisper in her ear

"I need to talk to you after dinner. My room" She whispers back kissing his cheek lightly as she pulls away

" Of course" He says and everyone starts to eat

After dinner Katie brings Lotor to her room.

" He cornered me. He remembers again...he kissed me. I don't know what to do. I like you. Your what I want. What I need, but im scared that this is just a game for you." She says looking up at him almost yelling at the end. Lotor pulls her to him and kisses her

"This isn't a game to me. I dont want

to hurt you. I think I might actually be in love with you." He mutters against her lips.

As they kiss Matt walks into the room. " Ew. Get a room!"

Katie breaks the kiss looking at her brother annoyed " We are in a room. My room. Why are you in here?"

Lotor holds her around the waist as Matt looks back and forth

"Just thought I should tell you that Shiro is on his way here. Don't want a dead boyfriend do you" Matt says smirking and walking out of the room.

" You want to stay here tonight or go to your room? Im about to lock the door for the night before he gets here." She asks leaning her head against his chest.

"I'll stay tonight." he say. She moves out of his arms and locks the door. Lotor while her back is turned on him wraps his arms back around her hips and starts kissing her neck lightly

" Lotor..." she turns around in his arms wrapping her arms back around his neck. He lifts her up and she wrapps her legs around his waist and he moves them to her bed.

" We need to stop now..." Lotor says letting her go moving behind her to hold her

" Your right. Lets get some sleep ok?" She says kissing him one last time.


	17. IM SORRY

Hey guys. I'm really sorry I haven't been updating. Right now I want to figure out who she should be with before I continue. I'm having trouble choosing but I will figure it out. I also had an idea lately for a mlb fanfic that I'm trying to figure out and a few other ideas. I will be posting soon(i hope). Please don't be mad!


	18. 17

**_~~~Lotors pov~~~_**

I woke up to find Katie still in my arms.

 _"She is so beautiful...I love her..."_ He thinks to himself watching her sleep and playing with her hair being careful not to wake her.

 ** _*knock knock*_**

" ** _*sigh*_** M'lady I need to get up for a moment. I'll be right back." he who.

ispers in her ear

"No...warm" she says snuggling deeper into his arms

 ** _*Knock knock knock knock*_**

"Fine..." she rolls out of his arms.

He gets up and walks to the door and opens it.

"Hey si- what are you doing in my sister's room?" Matt says looking at Lotor

"I fell asleep here last night. Katie is still asleep. Would you pike me to wake her?" Lotor says looking bored and wanting to go back to bed with his love in his arms.

"No... no its fine. Send her to me when she wakes up ok?" Lotor nods and was about to shut the door.

"Oh and Lotor?" Lotor looks back at Matt

"Yes?"

"Don't do anything to hurt her okay? Shiro has done enough of that." Matt says looking at Lotor

" I will do everything in my power to never hurt her. Not on purpose. I have some information for you guys today. I think you will trust me enough now to follow what I say. Can you make a meeting for in 3 hours?"Lotor looks Matt in the eye to show he is serious about all he has said.

" Yeah... No problem." Matt walks off and Lotor closes the door.

Lotor walks back to bed and wraps Katie back into his arms.

"wo as tat" she asks

" Your brother. He said send you to him when you wake up." Lotor says as he runs his fingers through her hair.

"ht tme s t" She asks him still with her head in his chest

"8. At 11 we have a mandatory group meeting." He says and plants a light kiss on her head.

~~~ time skip 3rd person ~~~

At 11 on the dot everyone is together in the lounge.

Lotor stands in front of everyone.

"Before I say anything... I did not tell you before because I did not think you would believe me. I am sorry. I know where Sam Holt is being held. "

As he says this Pidge stand up and walks over to him, the room silent except the sound of her foot steps.

 ***SLAP***

"You knew this whole time?!" She screams as tears run down her cheeks.

 ** _Authors note:_**

 ** _Hey darlings! So yes I made a cliff hanger sorry. As y'all know I have been having trouble figuring out who she should end up with. I would like to thank_** Bears of the west **_for giving me this idea. I will be making two different endings to this story. Thank you for reading and I'll see y'all later, bye!_**


	19. hi

Ok, so I'm going to make 2 separate books from here on out. One Lotor one Shiro. I will probably do the Lotor first. I haven't had time as of right now because band but ill try to get stuff done with both storys. sorry! Love you guys!


End file.
